


Hangin' With the Hula Dancers

by FagurFiskur



Series: 30 day cheesy tropes challenge [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, M/M, deserted island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the sun was a little too strong and even though Sam had remembered to pack sun screen, they'd soon had to retreat into the shade. Even Cas had taken off his trench coat, at the insistence of the rest of them, and was only wearing swim shorts. If it were up to Dean, it'd be a speedo, but he'd take what he could get. Cas was never this naked outside of the bedroom.</p><p>"Hey, so," Charlie said, "if you guys were stuck on a deserted island, and you could only bring three things with you, what would they be?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangin' With the Hula Dancers

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day cheesy trope challenge: #10 - Deserted Island
> 
> [The challenge](http://ghiraher.tumblr.com/post/37135733342/30-day-cheesy-tropes-challenge)
> 
> I feel like half of this probably sucks a lot 'cause I wrote half of it drunk (I'm still really kinda really drunk ssshhhh). But I didn't wanna make you guys wait any longer (I can always edit later, right?). I'm really sorry about the stretch between updates, I'm just really not feeling spn at the moment. 
> 
> Title taken from On a Tropical Island from Adventure Time because why the heck not.

Dean peered up at the clear blue sky, wishing he'd had the forethought to pack some sunglasses. Of course, it wasn't like he'd had a whole lot of time to prepare. Not two hours ago they'd been back at the bunker, when Charlie had decided they should take a short vacation - somewhere you couldn't get without an angel's assistance, she'd declared. So they'd let Cas pick, telling him only that it should be somewhere sunny.

He'd picked a deserted tropical island whose name none of them could really pronounce. But the where didn't really matter, because there was a beach, there was sun, and the sea was warm and comfortable. They'd splashed around a bit in the ocean - none of them had dared swim out, since Cas confirmed that there were sharks ("although statistically speaking, you pose a much greater threat to them than they do to you", "yeah, tell that to Quint", "I don't know any Quint").

But the sun was a little too strong and even though Sam had remembered to pack sun screen, they'd soon had to retreat into the shade. Even Cas had taken off his trench coat, at the insistence of the rest of them, and was only wearing swim shorts. If it were up to Dean, it'd be a speedo, but he'd take what he could get. Cas was never this naked outside of the bedroom.

"Hey, so," Charlie said, "if you guys were stuck on a deserted island, and you could only bring three things with you, what would they be?"

Cas squinted at her confusedly. "We are on a deserted island."

"I mean if you couldn't just up and fly off," Charlie explained. "What would you bring with you so you could survive and stay sane?" She gestured at the wide, empty beach in front of them. "For example: I would bring a first aid kit, sunscreen, and my laptop."

"Wouldn't the battery just give out?" Sam asked.

"I'd have a solar powered charger, obviously."

Sam frowned. "But how would you get food?"

"Well..." Charlie scrunched up her nose in thought. "I could pick berries and fruit."

"And live on that for the rest of your life?" Dean snorted. "Yeah, good luck with that."

Charlie scoffed. "All right, smartypants, what would you bring?"

"Bowie knife and a tent." Dean glanced at the sky, added, "And sunglasses."

"A Bowie knife?" Sam snorted. "Come on, Dean, how many animals do you honestly think you could catch and kill with a Bowie knife?"

"A gun would run out of ammo," Dean pointed out. "And I'm good with a knife. This island we're talking about has monkeys or something like that, right?"

"And you're, what, gonna climb after them?"

"I don't see you coming up with anything better."

Sam smirked at the obvious challenge. "I'd bring a fishing pole. Let the food come to me."

"Knowing your luck, you'd catch nothing but jellyfish," Dean muttered.

"And I'd bring a tent and a first aid kit," Sam added, ignoring Dean's comment.

"Plagiarist," Charlie accused.

Sam shrugged. "You didn't say anything about not copying other answers."

"Wouldn't need to, if you weren't a filthy cheater."

"It's not cheating if there aren't any rules," Sam pointed out.

Charlie groaned and threw up her hands. "You guys are impossible. Cas, you must have a decent answer, right?"

Cas frowned. "I still don't understand the purpose of this."

"It's just for fun," Charlie told him. "Now come on, three things, deserted island. What would you bring?"

Cas hesitated, peering out at the deserted beach. Finally, he said, "I would bring you, Dean, and Sam."

Which did definitely not make Dean's heart clench in his chest. At all.

"Boo," Charlie deadpanned. "Three things, Cas, not three people."

"I don't need to eat," Cas said. "I don't need to sleep. What else would I have any use for?"

Dean could think of some things. A lot of things. Unfortunately, they all involved Cas being with him and not stuck on a deserted island, and were also very inappropriate to mention in the company of others.

"I don't know," Charlie said, "but you gotta think of something."

Cas furrowed his eyebrows in consideration. The thoughtful look didn't really suit him - made him look kind of constipated, in all honesty - but damn, if it still didn't make Dean want to wrap his arms around and give him a kiss on the forehead, anyway.

In a totally manly way, of course.

"Then I would bring a helicopter," Cas said.

There was a brief silence, and then Sam snorted.

"Leave it to Cas to be the only one to figure out a means of escape."

Charlie shook her head and smiled, before standing up. "Yeah, screw this game, I'm going back to splashing around in the shark-infected waters. Who's with me?"

Sam stood up and followed her, with Dean promising to follow right behind. After they had gone, he turned back to Cas.

"You know, you still have two things left to bring," he said conversationally.

"Am I still not allowed to bring humans?"

Dean shook his head.

"Then I would bring a video camera." Cas grinned. "And lube. Something to do before I fly back home to you."

And. Damn. Nothing Dean could really say or do to that, except pull Cas into a long, messy kiss, until Charlie and Sam started shouting at them to stop being so sappy and gross and come join them in the water.


End file.
